Leon Beaumont (Airwhale)
right|200px Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Rogue Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Elvish, Draconic, Goblin, Orc, Celestial Deity: Tessel, the Quiet Hand First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open or Closed Abilities STR: 10 +0 ( 00 pts) DEX: 14 +2 ( 05 pts) Racial +2 CON: 12 +1 ( 05 pts) Racial -2 INT: 19 +1 ( 13 pts) Racial +2 WIS: 08 -1 (-02 pts) CHR: 09 -1 (-01 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (HP Option) HP: 00 = + CON (0) + FC (0) (Class 1) + CON (0) + FC (0) (Class 2) AC: 00 = + DEX (0) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 00 = + DEX (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 00 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +0 = (0) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = 1 (0) + Class 2 (0) CMB: +0 = (0) + STR (0) + Misc (0) CMD: 00 = + BAB (0) + STR (0) + DEX (0) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +0 = 1 (0) + CON (0) + Misc (0) Reflex: +0 = 1 (0) + DEX (0) + Misc (0) Will: +0 = 1 (0) + WIS (0) + Misc (0) Speed: 00' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Weapon 1: Attack: +0 = (0) + Ability (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Weapon 2: Attack: +0 = (0) + Ability (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, -2 Constitution Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Wizard (+0 HP x0) Low-Light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light (see low-light vision). Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Woodcraft: Elves know the deep secrets of the wild like no others, especially those of the forests. Elves with this racial trait gain a +1 bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. In forest terrain, these bonuses improve to +2. This racial trait replaces the elven magic racial trait. Keen Senses: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Elven Magic: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. Ability Adjustments: +2 (Ability), +2 (Ability), -2 (Ability) Size: Size Speed: 00' Favored Class: Favored Class (Favored option taken) Name: Description/Mechanics Name: Description/Mechanics Class Features Rogue Armor/Weapons: light armor simple weapons plus hand crossbow, rapier, sap, shortbow, and short sword Sneak Attack: +1d6 to dmg when target is 1. denied DEX bonus to AC or 2. flanked by Megan deal nonlethal dmg with nonlethal weapons at -4 to atk must be within 30 ft for range sneak attack does not work on creatures with concealment Trap Finding: A rogue adds 1/2 her level to Perception skill checks made to locate traps and to Disable Device skill checks (minimum +1). A rogue can use Disable Device to disarm magic traps. Feats Weapon Finesse(level 1):Use DEX (+4) for atk rolls instead of STR for light weapons Feat Name (Gained From): Mechanics Feat Name (Gained From): Mechanics Traits Magical Knack(wizard) (Magic): +2 trait bonus to wizard caster level as long as caster level is not above current hit die Reactionary (Combat): +2 trait bonus to initiative Trait 1 (Type): Description Trait 2 (Type): Description Skills Skill Points: 12 = (8) + INT (4)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Rogue) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 07 1 3 3 -1 +0 Appraise 08 1 3 4 +0 Bluff 03 1 3 -1 +0 Climb -1 0 - 0 -1 +0 Craft ( ) - 0 - 0 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 - -1 +0 Disable Device 07 1 3 3 -1 +1 (Trapfinding) Disguise 03 1 3 -1 +0 Escape Artist 06 1 3 3 -1 +0 Fly 03 0 0 3 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 -1 +0 Heal 02 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate -1 0 - -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 - 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 - 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 1 3 0 +0 Perception 05(06) 1 3 -1 +2 Racial, +1 Trapfinding Perform ( ) -1 0 - -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 - -1 +0 Ride 03 0 0 3 -1 +0 Sense Motive 03 1 3 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 06 1 3 3 -1 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +2 Racial Stealth 07 1 3 4 -1 +0 Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim -1 0 - 0 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 03 1 3 -1 +0 * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Armor 0 gp 0 lb Shield 0 gp 0 lb Weapon (Melee) 0 gp 0 lb Weapon (Ranged) 0 gp 0 lb Ammo (00) 0 gp 0 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0.00 gp 0 lb = Totals: 0.00 gp 0 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 0 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -0 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 150 gp Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character